Hinata Hyūga
Hinata Hyūga (日向ヒナタ, Hyūga Hinata) jest jedną z drugoplanowych postaci w serii. Kunoichi na poziomie Chūnina z klanu Hyūga i członkini Drużyny Kurenai, wraz z Shino Aburame i Kibą Inuzuką, kolegami z jej zespołu. Jest również członkiem drugiej dywizji zjednoczonego sojuszu sił Shinobi. Przeszłość Hinata jest najstarszym dzieckiem Hiashiego Hyugi, lidera klanu Hyuga , a jako pierworodna, stała się thumb|Hinata jako dzieckotakże dziedziczką głównej gałęzi rodziny. Najwyraźniej straciła tą pozycję, na rzecz swojej młodszej siostry Hanabi, a Hinata została uznana przez ojca jako wielkie rozczarowanie i pomyłkę. Gdy była mała, została porwana przez głowę ninja Kumogakure przebuwających w Konosze. Jej ojciec zabił porywacza, aby ją ocalić, ale Chmura zażadała odszkodowania w formie życia Hiashiego. To w końcu doprowadziło do śmierci wuja Hinaty, Hizashiego Hyugi, które poświęcił się dla swojego brata bliźniaka, będącym liderem. Incydent ten był szczególnie istotny we wczesnych relacjach pomiędzy ją, a kuzynem, Nejim Hyugą. Być może z powodu jej pozycji jako spadkobierczyni, Hiashi miał zby wysokie oczekiwania wobec Hinaty i poddawał ją wyczerpującym treningom. Jednak powolne postępy Hinaty i słabość zniechęciły jej ojca, aż w końcu, uznał ją za przegrańca. Wkrótce Hiashi zdecydował skupić się i rozwijać młodszą córkę, Hanabi, która była bardziej obiecująca, aż w końcu uczynił z niej nową dziedziczkę. Wkrótce gdy dołączyła do zespołu ósmego, Hiashi zupełnie przesyał interesować się Hinatą, pozostawiając ją pod opieką i ochroną Kurenai Yuhi. Związek Hinaty z ojcem zmusił ją do stracenia całej wiary w siebie, i często przez to spędzała czas na samotny płacz. Dopiero, gdy spotkała Naruto Uzumakiego, jej postrzeganie zmieniło się diametralnie. Podobnie jak reszta młodzieży Konohy, niewiedziała, dlaczego Naruto był traktowany jak wyrzutek. Jednak Hinata znalazła w nim pragnienie uznania i chwały. Była zdziwiona, że Naruto choć nie był zbyt utalentowany i nie mógł na nikim polegać, nie dał się temu przekonaniu, i wierzy że może stać się kimś tak wielkim jak Hokage. W anime, Naruto był w pewnym momencie pokazany, gdy ochroniał Hinatę przed łobuzami. Mimo, że Naruto nie znał jej, nie chciał, aby została znieważona przez dzieci. Ponieważ mieli przewagę, bili go i znokautowali. Zszokowana tym, że Uzumaki tak bardzo chciał jej pomóc, ona uznała że może sobie zasłużyć na uznanie, co było inspiracją. Podobnie jak Naruto, postanowił by dać się z siebie wszystko, oraz stać się silnym i nigdy nie poddawać, i zdobyć uznanie wszystkich. Podziw ten wzrósł potem do uczucia, pomimo ostrzeżeń, by trzymać się z dala od Naruto. Osobowość Hinata jest nieśmiała, ma miękki głos, i jest uprzejma, często przy użyciu odpowiednich sufiksów do nazywania. Jest miła, co jest cechą, którą Neji posłużył się do rozważenia na temat jej. Nie lubi konkurencji i walki. Prawdopodobnie w wyniku pogardy jej ojca Hinacie brakuje pewności siebie, ale jest bardzo pracowita. Jest również niezwykle empatyczna, a ze względu na jej wychowanie, jest jedną z kilku postaci, które identyfikuje się z bolesnym dzieciństwem Naruto i pragnieniem, aby zostać uznanym. Te epizody zaufania występują zwykle, gdy znajduje się koło Naruto lub kibicuje, czy też dodaje otuchy jej. Ona staje się bardziej otwarta na temat swojej opinii w części I rozwija się i, w części II, Hinata jest bardziej pewna siebie ogólnie i wykazuje gotowość do podjęcia zdecydowanych działań, w odróżnieniu od swojej poprzedniej osoby. Hinata czuje ogromny podziw wobec Naruto, który z czasem przekształcił się w dozgonną i niekwestionowaną miłość. Zamiłowanie Hinaty do Naruto jest oczywiste dla prawie każdej postaci z wyjątkiem Naruto, który pozostaje obojętny na jej uczucia. W rzeczywistości, gdy przebywa w towarzystwie Naruto, jest to dla niej sytuacja niezręczna, rumieni się, a gdy znajduje się zbyt blisko niego mdleje. Pomimo tego, Naruto wykazał pewne formy troski o nią a w niektórych momentach pokazano, że dobrze się ze sobą dogadują. W dalszej części fabuły, Hinata dokłada wszelkich starań, aby pomóc Naruto, bo ostro w niego wierzy. Nieobecność Naruto przez dwa i pół roku niewiele zrobiło, by zmniejszyć jej uczucia do niego, i faktycznie, zemdlała, gdy pierwszy raz wrócił. Podczas inwazji Paina, Hinata w końcu wyznał miłość Naruto i była również gotowa umrzeć, aby go chronić. Wydarzenie to było rzeczywiście tylko jedynym momentem, gdy Hinata rozmawiała z Naruto bez czerwienienia się, strachu lub nieporadności. Hinata ma także dobre kontakty z jej kolegami z zespołu. Kiba działał w jej kierunku często motywowany troską o nią, kiedy ją zawołał i ostrzegł, by w żadnym wypadku nie walczyła z Nejim lub Gaarą, podczas egzaminu na Chunina. Shino najwyraźniej posiada cichy kredyt zaufania wobec Hinaty, i staje się punktem zapewnienia innym, by w nią uwierzyli oraz jej umiejętności. Hinata jest jednak najbliżej związana z kapitanem drużyny ósmej, sensei Kurenai, która nie jest zainteresowana tylko wzrostem umiejętności Hinaty jako ninja, tylko też jako osoby. Jest świadoma, że dziewczyna ma wymagającego ojca, i w przeciwieństwie do niego stara się trenować Hinatę w taki sposób, który byłby dla niej najodpowiedniejszy. Po tym jak Hinata została znokautowana, podczas Egzaminu na Chunina przez Nejiego, Kurenai cicho pogratulowała swojej studentce determinacji i wytrwałości. Pod koniec części I ona także wspierała lepsze stosunki zarówno z jej kuzynem, Nejim i jej ojca, który rozpoczął trening dwójki. Wygląd Hinata ma ciemne niebieskie włosy, jasną skórę, które są cechami odziedziczonymi po matce, oraz białe oczy, z odcieniem lawendy. Ona jest zazwyczaj postrzegana z nieśmiałym wyrazem twarzy w części I, w mniejszym stopniu już w części II, z wyjątkiem, kiedy znajduje się koło Naruto. Podobnie jak reszta jej klanu, ma do dyspozycji znany Byakugan, które po aktywacji, stymuluje żyły i tętnice bezpośrednio wokół oczu, sprawiając że są bardziej widoczne. W części I, jej włosy są krótkie prosto ułożone, do długości ucha. Wyjątkiem są dwa pasemka, jeden z prawej strony, drugi po lewej stronie dosięgającymi brodzie. Była ubrana w kremowy płaszcz z kapturem z symbolem ognia w prawym górnym rogu. Nosiła na prawym kolanie bandaże, oraz schowek na broń. Na dole jej bluzy znajduje się futro. Nosiła granatowe spodnie. Po zdobyciu rangi Genina, nosiła swój ochranicza Konohy na szyi. W pewnym momencie nosiła także inny, czarny strój, który stał się swoją drogą bardzo popularny wśród fanów, i dzięki niemu Hinata otrzymała tytuł "Odrodzonej". W części II, Hinata zapuszcza swoje włosy, które dosiągają długości jej pasa, z prostym krojem oraz grzywką, która ukrywa czoło. Jej strój składa się z bluzy koloru lawendy i śmietany, na czarnym kratkowanym kołnierzem i granatowymi spodniami, oraz czarnymi sandałami na obcasie. Mimo, że wciąż nosi swój ochraniacz na szyi, jego kolor zmienił się z niebieskiego na czarny. W jednym z omake’ów, nosiła na sobie fartuch i beżowy niebieski szalik, związany w stylu bandany. Podobnie jak reszta Konohy 11, z wyjątkiem Naruto, nosi na sobie kamizelkę ochronną, od czasu rozpoczęcia Czwartej Wojny Shinobi. Umiejętności Podobnie jak jej koledzy, ona jest wykwalifikowana w śledzeniu i żywa swojego Byakugana, aby widzieć na dalekich dystansach obiekty, nawet te najmniejsze. Byakugan thumb|left|Hinata aktywująca ByakuganJako członek klanu Hyuga, Hinata posiada Byakugan, wzrokowe Kekkei Genkai, które umożliwia jej obserwację wokół głowy, prawie 360 ° (Byakugan ma małe martwe pole na karku), oraz możliwość obejrzenia systemu przepływu chakry. Hinata może skupić wzrok przez swój Byakugan tak bardzo, że zwiększa jej zakres wzroku w jednym kierunku, do 10 kilometrów. Podczas Szukania Bikōchū była w stanie wykorzystać jej Byakugan, aby powiększyć obtaz, dzięki czemu mogła skutecznie widzieć małe owady w okolicy. Korzystają z Byakugana w podobny sposób, Hinata może wypuścić igły chakry na małe pszczoły. W części II, podczas swojej walki z Guren, Hinata pokazuje swoje mistrzostwo w jej Kekkei Genkai; Byakugan Hinaty był w pierwszej pokonać labirynt Guren przez kryształ, który załamuje światło do produkcji wielu duplikatów, co była w stanie zobaczyć tylko Hinata. Jednakże, zmuszając się do skoncentrowania się na jej celu pozwolił Byakuganowi funkcjonować na tyle, by mogła dokładnie zobaczyć rzeczywistą sieć chakry Guren, a nie refleksji. Miękka Pięść thumb|Hinata korzystająca z Jūho Sōshiken Jako członek klanu Hyuga, Hinata specjalizuje się w walce taijutsu z bliskiej odległości.Jej styl walki jest stylem podpisanym przez jej klan, Miękka Pięść, która wykorzystuje zdolność Byakugana, by zobaczyć system przepływu chakry przeciwnika. To również pozwala jej doprowadzić do poważnego urazu wewnętrznego z minimalną siłą zewnętrzną, opierając się na wstrzyknięciu chirurgiczne czakry do Sieci Chakry przeciwnika w celu wyrządzenia szkód. Jednak, kiedy Hinata zostaje wprowadzona, jest za słaby jak na standardy Hiashiego Hyugi, będąc nie tak mocnym lub tak szybkim, jak Neji czy jej siostra. thumb|left|Neji i Hinata korzystający z Hakke KūhekishōJednak w części II, Hinata prezentuje wiele nowych umiejętności i wydaje się być bardziej przygotowana na walki z silniejszymi przeciwnikami, jak i bardziej wyszkolona w sekretnych technikach klanu. W anime w fillerze o Sanbi, Hinata wykonywuje słabszą wersję Hakke Rokujūyon Shō nazwaną Hakke Sanjūni Shō, dzięki której można było, że Hinata może zobaczyć teras tenketsu. Hinata również rozwijała jej naturalną elastyczność co zostało udowodnione, gdy walczyła z Nurarim w anime. Hinata była w stanie unikać jego ataków, mimo elastycznego korpusu Nurariego. Kiedy później walczyła z Painem w anime, jej ataki były wystarczająco silne, aby zakłócić działania jego ostrzy, które krępowały Naruto. Ona również posługiwała Jūho Sōshiken, z którą była w stanie uderzyć Paina w anime. Może także współpracować z Nejim, przy użyciu Hakke Kūhekishō, które jest odmianą Hakke Kūshō. Kontrola Chakry Po Egzaminie na Chunnina, Hinata szkoliła się, by stać się silniejsza, rozwijając się w sposób, który łączył się z jej doskonałą kontrolą czakry. Wyniki tego szkolenia są pokazane w anime podczas Poszukiwań Bikōchū, jest ona po raz pierwszy widziana w trakcie szkolenia obok wodospadu, gdzie tworzy kule wody wokół siebie. Ona jest później widoczna podczas tworzenia igieł czakry, żeby zaatakować rój pszczół. Wreszcie, podczas zakończenia rozdziału, Hinata ujawniła oryginalną technikę, Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō. Podczas niej emituje strumienie chakry z dłońmi do tworzenia bardzo ostrych ostrzy, które mogą być wykorzystywane do trafienia każdego celu w swoim polu widzenia. Ze względu na jej doskonałą kontrolę czakry i jej naturalną elastyczność, Hinata jest w stanie swobodnie manipulować wielkością i siłą ostrza czakry, skutecznie umożliwiając jej wykorzystanie jako techniki ofensywnej i defensywnej jednocześnie. W części II anime, kontrola Hinaty nad chakrą znacznie awansowała do tego stopnia, że przekroczyła ona większość innych osób z Konohy 11. W anime, w rozdziale o Sanbim mimo że nie jest medycznym ninja, jej kontrola chakry została uznana na co najmniej równą z innymi, gdy została wybrana do realizacji Kekkai Shihō Fūjin wraz z Sakurą, Ino i Shizune. Ino, choć z wykształcenia medyczny ninja, miała problemy z utrzymaniem jej i kontrolowania czakry do utrzymania pieczęci, w przeciwieństwie do Hinaty, która operowała ją z względną łatwością. Statystyki Część Pierwsza Egzamin na Chūnina Gdy Egzamin na Chunina się rozpoczął Hinata wzięła w nim udział, wraz ze swoimi kolegami zespołu, próbując przy tym zmienić się. W czasie pierwszego testu, siedział obok Naruto, i gdy Uzumaki walczył o zdobycie chociaż jednego punktu, Hinata zaproponowała, że da mu ściągnąć ze swojego testu. Jednak, gdy chłopak widział na własne oczy karę za ściąganie, zastosowanej na studencie siedzącym za nim, nie chciał robić sobie i jej kłopotu, tłumacząc się, że jest zbyt dumny, by ściągać. Jego inspirujące przemówienie na koniec pierwszego testu dało jej pewność, by nie poddawać się, a Ibiki Morino przepuścił wszystkich, którzy nie odmówili podjęcia się pytania dziesiątego. W drugiej części egzaminu, w Lesie Śmierci, ona i jej koledzy z zespołu szybko udało im się zdobyć zwój, stając się jednym z pierwszych zespołów geninów, którzy to zrobili w tym egzaminie. Kiedy Kiba i Akamaru wywąchali inny cel, byli świadkami konfrontacji „Piaskowego Rodzeństwa” w walce z Drużyną Shigure. Po tym jak Gaara zabił ich, drużyna ósma schowała się za krzakiem, nie chcąc zostać schwytanym i zabitym. thumb|left|Hinata podczas walki przeciwko NejiemuW eliminacjach, Hinata musiała stawić czoła jej o wiele silniejszemu kuzynowi Nejiemu, w walce. Podczas walki prawie załamała się i zrezygnowała po tym jak Neji skrytykował ją, jakoby nigdy nie była w stanie się zmienić. To sprawiło, że Naruto wściekł się, zaś Hinata ucieszyła się z tego powodu, dając siłę do walki z jej kuzynem. Mimo, że została ogólnie pokonana i jej dopływ chakry został odcięty, nadal chciała walczyć. Neji był zaskoczony, kiedy nie chciała się poddać, nawet wpadając we wściekłość, gdy oskarżyła go, że jest słaby, gdyż walczy, z tym kim jest. Neji pobiegł na nią z zamiarem zabicia jej, ale obecni jōnini powstrzymali go, zanim zdążył to zrobić. Kiedy Hinata został zabrana do szpitala, Naruto zanurzył palce w jej krwi i poprzysiągł pokonać Nejiego. Miesiąc później, Naruto, obawiał się, że nie byłby w stanie pokonać Neji ego, pomimo swojego ślubu, złożonego Hinacie. Kiedy zaczął mieć wątpliwości, powiedziała mu, żeby nie zrezygnował, gdyż to było coś za co był przez nią podziwiany, i stała się bardziej pewna siebie po tym, jak dopingował ją podczas meczu. To dało Naruto siłę i zapęd, aby stanąć twarzą w twarz z Nejim. Później, podczas pojedynku Uzumakiego z młodym Hyugą, urazy jakie Hinata otrzymała od niego okazały się nie być w pełni uzdrowione. Kiba oddaje ją pod pomoc mędyczną Kabuto Yakushiego, który był przebrany za członka ANBU. Zostaje uzdrowiona, ale pozostaje nieprzytomna przez resztę Inwazji na Konohę. Przed Shippuudenowe fillery Pomiędzy częścią pierwszą, a drugą, Hinata występowała o wiele częściej, niż większość członków Konohy 11. Podczas Poszukiwań Bikōchu, Drużyna Ósma i Naruto zostają wysłani do przechwytania bikōchū owada, który może śledzić zapach Sasuke Uchiha – Hinata bardzo nalegała, by rozpocząć tą misję. Podczas misji ona rozwija się w swojej technice: Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō, za pomocą której uratowała Naruto i resztę zespoły Ósmego, stosując ją przeciw wrogim atakom robaków. W tych odcinkach, Naruto zobaczył nagą sylwetkę Hinaty, podczas jej szkolenia przy wodospadzie, w nocy. Naruto, będąc nieświadomy, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to o niej rozmawiał z Kibą o tym, jak widział "piękna dziewczynę" w wodospadzie w następnym dniu, bardzo ją przy tym krępując. Podczas Łowcy Nagród, towarzyszyła Naruto i Kibie, by złapać złodzieja, ale dlatego, że ktoś pochwycił go wcześniej (choć z ich pomocą), misja została uznana za porażkę. thumb|Ciastko Naruto zrobione przez HinatęW wyniku tych dwóch wpadek, Hinacie, Naruto i Kibie, groził powrót do Akademii, jeśli nie uda im się znaleźć ukrytego skarbu. Zespół początkowo miał trudności we współpracy, w wyniku tarć między Naruto i Kibą. Kiedy zostali schwytani przez grupę ninja, którzy mogą doskonale przekształcić się w innych, Hinata przyszła, by ich ocalić. Nie była w stanie jednak tego zrealizować z powodu kontuzji nogi, więc Naruto i Kiba poszli ścigać ninja bez niej. Hinata później wróciła i zaatakowali błędnie Naruto po tym, jak w roztargnieniu położył skrzynkę na klatce piersiowej, która miała go wyróżnić z oszustem. Kraju Warzyw, udało jej się pokonać potężnego ninja, Jigę, choć prawie poświęciła swoje życie w ten sposób. W Przeklętym Zamku, pomogła jej kolegom z zespołu w nawigacji po salach w dziwnym zamku, który jest faktycznie wezwanym kameleonem w przebraniu, aby ocalić żonę daimyo. W "Podążaj za mną! Wielkie Wyzwanie Przetrwania ", Studenci Akademii zostali podzieleni na zespoły trzyosobowe i przydzielono do nich genina, który ma prowadzić ich w misji przeciwko innym zespołom. Hinata została przydzielona do kierowania zespołem trzech studentów akademii: Nobori, Daichi i Matsuri. Jej czas nie był odpowiedni, lecz była dobra w rozbijaniu obozu i prowadziła ich lepiej niż Naruto. Pod koniec przed shippuudenowych fillerów w części pierwszej, Hinata polepszyła swoje relacje z ojcem, który został zachęcony do tego, że jego córka zmotywowała się by stawać się lepsza po Poszukiwaniach Bikōchū. Także z Nejim zaczęła tworzyć lepsze relacje, gdy ćwiczył z nią i dbał o jej samopoczucie. Kiedy Naruto opuszczał Wioskę, by podróżować z Jiraiyą pod koniec serii, patrzyła jak odchodzi, ale nie była w stanie doprowadzić się do tego, by pożegnać się z nim. Kiedy odszedł obiecała, że stanie się silniejsza, i będzie pracować tak ciężko jak on. Hinata w Naruto Shippuden Po powrocie Naruto, Hinata jako chūnin nadal jest nieśmiała, a Uzumaki to dla niej temat tabu. Jednak stała się silniejsza, zyskała uznanie w oczach ojca i pojednała się z Nejim, oraz zapuściła włosy i zyskała przez to wiele wdzięku . Jej drużyna zostaje połączona z drużyną Kakashiego, która ma na celu odnalezienie miejsca walki braci Uchiha i sprowadzenie młodszego z nich do Konohy. Pomyślny przebieg misji uniemożliwia Tobi/Madara. Po krótkiej pogawędce przybywa Zetsu i oznajmia wynik pojedynku. Obaj uciekają, a Hinata niethumb|200px|Hinata nacierająca na Tendō może ich namierzyć. Podczas ataku na wioskę nic niezwykłego z jej udziałem nie ma miejsca. Dopiero po powrocie Naruto, Hyūga zaczyna odgrywać znaczącą rolę. Zamierza się wtrącić do walki dwóch uczniów Jiraiyi, ale inny członek klanu ją przed tym powstrzymuje. Dopiero po przegranej walce Naruto nic nie jest w stanie jej powstrzymać. Występuje przeciwko Deva Path i wyznaje miłość do Naruto. Zostaje, jednak błyskawicznie pokonana co doprowadza Uzumakiego do wściekłości. Uwalnia on sześć ogonów i razem z ciałem Yahiko opuszczają teren wioski. Umożliwia to Sakurze opatrzenie ran Hinaty i daniu jej przestrogi na temat takich działań w przyszłości. Po powrocie Naruto do wioski Hinata stoi, płacząc z radości, w tłumie witających go mieszkańców. Po tym wydarzeniu jej rola została ograniczona, do 2 małych epizodów i 2 retrospekcji. Cytaty: *''"Więc jednak zdałeś Naruto... Tak się cieszę."'' *''"Nigdy nie cofam danego słowa."'' *''"Więc walczmy mój bracie."'' *''"To jest moje nindo, moja droga ninja."'' *''"Naruto, kocham cię. Zawsze cię kochałam."'' *''"Jestem z ciebie taka dumna, Naruto. Ocaliłeś wioskę i dokonałeś tego całkiem sam."'' Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia